<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sun, the sand, the scheme by dzesi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717284">the sun, the sand, the scheme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzesi/pseuds/dzesi'>dzesi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, First Dates, Flirting, Getting Together, Gratuitous Application of Sunblock, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, scheming shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzesi/pseuds/dzesi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata's got a hot friend he'd like to smooch and a beachy plan to make it happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sun, the sand, the scheme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/gifts">PaleRose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ilu rose! xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> STEP 1: put the plan in motion. </em>
</p><p>they were all four supposed to go together, originally, but hinata would be lying if he said he hadn’t expected the others to bail. </p><p>like sakusa could actually be coaxed into the ocean, filled as it was with not only the filth of incalculably many organisms, but also a deep and abiding existential horror? as if. and it’s not like bokuto would ever turn down a weekend in tokyo with akaashi (and atsumu never has to know that hinata maybe, just maybe, planted the idea in akaashi’s head for this particular weekend).</p><p>so as they canceled, one at a time, hinata made sure to look appropriately disappointed not to be able to have a beach day with his best team bros before reassuring atsumu that he, himself, was still totally down, <em> even if it was just gonna be the two of them </em>. </p><p>“you sure?” atsumu had said, biting his pretty lip. hinata could see his brain working, how much he’d been looking forward to the hot sand, the cold water, the girls in bikinis and boys with their shirts off, but how much he didn’t want to get his hopes up—how he would pretend not to begrudge hinata if he’d wanted to cancel, too.</p><p>“of course i’m sure,” hinata had grinned. “let’s go to the fuckin’ beach.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> STEP 2: set the perfect mood. </em>
</p><p>they drove with the windows down, off and on along the bay, hair getting tangled in the wind, sunglasses glinting in the sunshine. atsumu was pretty good about keeping his eyes on the road, so hinata let himself get away with looking. he let himself drink in the way atsumu’s strong hand hung lazy on the steering wheel, other arm out the window, the low open armhole of his tank top revealing a tantalizing scoop of his ribs. the way he sang along a little under his breath to the familiar hits of hinata’s carefully curated playlist—the one he definitely didn’t stay up late the night before cobbling together, only to still pretend to be looking for the next perfect song between every track, so as not to ruin his carefree image.</p><p>when he caught hinata looking, atsumu’s singing faltered, but he flashed a wide white smile. “excited?” he half-shouted over the music and the wind. </p><p>“hell yeah,” hinata smiled back, offering his first for a knuckle bump. atsumu’s met it halfway. “can’t remember the last time i swam in the ocean here, to be honest.”</p><p>“me either,” atsumu replied. “sounds like it’s about time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> STEP 3: start getting cozy. </em>
</p><p>the beach was crawling with families, but it didn’t take them too long to find a spot to set up camp, fighting the wind to spread out a big blanket and weighing down the corners with shoes, water bottles, whatever seemed handy. hinata sprawled out toward the middle of the blanket, patting the space beside him for atsumu to sit down. </p><p>atsumu politely dusted the sand off his feet before folding his perfectly sculpted legs onto the blanket, peeking down at hinata from over his sunglasses. “you gonna scoot over?” </p><p>hinata stuck out his tongue in a cheap imitation of atsumu’s trademark expression. “you gonna make me?” </p><p>atsumu raised his eyebrows and set about attempting to scoot him out of the way so he could lie down. they were well matched, both of them having grown up with siblings—hinata turned his body into floppy dead weight as soon as atsumu touched him, but atsumu just slid his hands underneath hinata and rolled him over until he was facedown, where he remained.</p><p>“i guess you made me,” he grumbled with his face smooshed into the blanket, feeling the warm sand beneath him and the sun on the back of his neck. he reached around for his bag, looking for sunblock. “you better at least do my back, for all that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> STEP 4: get a little skin on skin. </em>
</p><p>hinata shuffled kind of upright just long enough to get his shirt off before faceplanting back down, waving the tube of sunblock behind him. “well?”</p><p>he heard atsumu’s chuckle as he took the sunblock, popped the cap and squeezed a big splurt out into his hand. now: the moment of truth. would he do a shitty, slapdash, no-homo job for his bro, or would he take the opportunity to get a little more involved? hinata flexed the muscles in his back in anticipation and heard atsumu suck in a breath. <em> that </em>sounded promising.</p><p>the sunblock was cool and greasy, but atsumu’s hands were deliberate and sure. they didn’t smear and bail—they smoothed over the muscles of hinata’s back like they were paying attention, like they were learning the shape of him. like maybe, just maybe, they might want to spend some more time there in the future. <em> definitely promising </em>. hinata shivered at the thought, and atsumu murmured quiet concern. “you good?” </p><p>“oh, i’m good,” hinata breathed, as atsumu’s hands skimmed the waistband of his shorts before sliding slowly back up to the back of his neck. “great,” atsumu said, giving his shoulders a final little squeeze. “then it’s my turn!”</p><p>as much as he loved to see atsumu’s whole upper body, hinata couldn’t help but mourn the loss of the tank top. why was the chance of unexpectedly catching a glimpse of a nipple so much hotter than just seeing someone shirtless? it was a psychological mystery—but for the opportunity to rub his hands all over atsumu’s back, hinata was willing to take the tradeoff.</p><p>he savored the task at hand, massaging in the sunblock even more leisurely than atsumu had to him. he was getting increasingly bold, he knew, but the later steps would require him to be even bolder, so he might as well take care to ratchet things up slowly and steadily. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> STEP 5: test the waters. </em>
</p><p>after they’d finished protecting themselves from the risks of skin cancer (including some casual face and ear touching, just to rub in those stubborn excesses of sunblock that were so hard to get on one’s own), it was finally time to get wet and get serious. hinata had opted to leave the real volleyballs at home for once and instead aired up the big, obnoxious inflatable beach ball he’d brought. atsumu looked doubtful behind his sunglasses, but as soon as hinata plugged it closed and took off for the surf, he sprinted after him.</p><p>hinata ran straight in without stopping, waiting or adjusting until he was chest deep in cold seawater, then turned around to see atsumu taking his time splashing in behind him. before he could get too close, hinata served the oversized beach ball, already wet, directly into his face.</p><p>“hey!” atsumu yelped, spiking it right back into hinata’s. hinata grinned and pretended like he was going to do the same thing again… but as soon as atsumu flinched to cover his face, he splashed him instead, all the way up to his mouth. “bleugh,” atsumu complained, wrinkling his nose and spitting brine as another wave came up and slapped him. god, his pout was fucking adorable. being a pesky asshole was worth it, just to see the faces he made. </p><p>“sorrrrrrry,” hinata singsonged, not even attempting to sound sorry. “wanna play?”</p><p>keeping the ball in the air (even with the waves) was unsurprisingly much too fucking easy, considering their profession, so they quickly moved on to exploring ways to make each other mess up. splashing turned into poking turned into quick, mean fingertips jabbing into soft ticklish places until they were grappling and swearing and laughing, slick hands gripping each others biceps, and feet too close together for balance. by the time they slipped and tumbled under a wave together with a shout, hinata had a feeling like things just might be falling into place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> STEP 6: the “oh…” moment. </em>
</p><p>as they came up for air, tangled together and gasping, hinata miscalculated and flew just a little too close to the sun. he was clinging to atsumu, fumbling to right himself—all good, plausible, adorable things—but where he went wrong was trying to go for a sly little butt grab. he got caught red handed.</p><p>atsumu had captured hinata’s exploratory hand in his own and held it tightly between them, face unsettlingly neutral. he wrapped his other arm around hinata’s shoulders so he couldn’t get away and stared down at him, eyebrows pinched. “shouyou-kun,” he said, very very mildly, while hinata wriggled and blushed in his grip, “what is it ya think yer doin’?”</p><p>“drowning?” hinata answered with a please-don’t-murder-me-i’ll-do-it-myself smile, buckling his knees to try to slip out of atsumu’s grasp. “i’d really rather ya didn’t,” atsumu said, kicking a leg out between hinata’s to prevent his escape. </p><p>at least if he had to die, hinata would die knowing he’d made it to exactly where he’d wanted to be—pinned tightly against atsumu’s solid body, even if it’s for all the wrong reasons. the humiliating temptation to grind into atsumu’s thigh was overwhelming, but his desire for a quick and painless death trumped his want for one last hump before he went, so he willed himself still, feeling his heart beating like a trapped rabbit’s. god, he was such an idiot. they’d been having so much fun. he’d ruined everything. </p><p>“shouyou-kun!” atsumu said his name as though he’d already been repeating it for a while. hinata made a shrill little dying animal sound and finally met his eyes. “are you okay?” atsumu sounded at least partially genuinely concerned, but his eyes were still laughing. “i was just—i know you were trying to touch my butt and <em> it’s fine, </em> i was just teasin’—please don’t have an actual fuckin’ meltdown!”</p><p>“oh,” hinata breathed, going suddenly boneless against him as all his panic bled out sharply. atsumu ducked them both a little deeper into the water for privacy, grabbed one of hinata’s hands, and placed it on his own ass with great sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> STEP 7: sweet success. </em>
</p><p>it might have been a little backwards, not to have kissed first, but they remedied that pretty shortly, positioning themselves behind the beach ball to press their lips together for the first, second, fifth, eleventh times. the saltwater made them both taste sharp and sour, but the deeper they delved into one another’s mouths, the less of it they tasted. it was all too easy for hinata to climb atsumu like an underwater tree, wrap his legs around his hips and press close with all the strength in his formidable thighs. and it wasn’t much harder to dip a hand behind atsumu’s waistband and lovingly bring him off in the clear, cold water, hiding behind a big dumb beach ball amongst the waves, kissing all the sweet sounds right out of his mouth. </p><p>everything perfectly according to plan.</p><p>(poor omi. they really just gave him one more reason never to set foot in the big gross ocean.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>